Tyro
Tyro, born Tyronius Markus Avampour, is a human con-artist, rogue, urban ranger, minor noble, mayor, and procurer of gentleman's fancy hats. During the Eon: Into The Dark (Spring 2007) continuity, he is mayor of King's Reach and a vampire. He is known for his daring adventurism, his stubborn resilience, his strange, deadly plans, and his incredible hatred of Highman Grax and everyone involved in the Revolution of 1441. He is considered a counterrevolutionary in the service of Edmund Vargus. He is pale, with red hair and bright hazel eyes. He usually wears a red cape and a red hat with a white feather in it. Early Days In 1436 Tyro became the mayor of Tindersmarsh, a small human village to the southeast of King's Reach, through appointment. Soon after his election he heads off with his sister, Royt, to seek their fortunes with the hope of reviving Tindersmarsh’s flustering economy. By 1439, he manages to make a fortune in a pyramid scheme that reached such high nobility as Barron Ganth, the king of Goneril. Tyro and Royt skipped Goneril with thousands in gold and a caravan fit for a king. When they returned to Tindersmarsh, however, they found it had been attacked by a clan of vampires who had been looking for him. After paying informants several hundred gold, they found that the vampires had been after his family heirloom, one third of The Amulet. In Eon Tyro Avampour and his sister Royt have appeared in every season of Eon Prime. A partial list of their accomplishments is here. Season Zero: Into the Dark Tyro was a player character and therefore may have been associated with the Crackers Floor Company and the Baldur City Tournament. Season One: The Jade Warriors Tyro (now perhaps a little less undead?) and Royt set off to King's Reach, the northernmost city in Baldur. While there he paid an adventure party run by trader Baudin Dommilan to procure for him the other two pieces of his amulet, hoping to foil the vampires in their own plan and use The Amulet’s power to force Councilman Grax from power and steal the reins of the National Army of the Senate. But that shit got fucked up quick, and the vampires got to Pyotar Umarov, the paladin leader of King's Reach, before Tyro could. Royt was killed in the battle when a tavern exploded, but Tyro easily shelled out the cash to have her brought back from the dead. She now serves as Sheriff of Tindersmarsh and is an accomplished vampire huntress. Season Three: Unsolved Mysteries Tyro returned to Tindersmarsh defeated, having lost his money, his amulet piece, and his sister in vain. Then Grax took over the government during the Revolution of 1441, and it was time for Tyro to save the world. The Revolutionary Army of the Senate went from town to town during The Culling, killing the human farmers and homesteading orc and bugbear clans. This would NOT happen to Tindersmarsh, so Tyro needed a super-weapon capable of killing Grax for long enough that the government could fall. Spending much of his fortune, Tyro sailed down to Port Brogan, a dwarf port, where he cut a deal with a demon-woman named Poetry Brysis. He would raise a mercenary army for her if she helped him tunnel into the hidden church of Moradin and retrieve The Second Amulet. Tyro even entertained thoughts of installing himself as mayor of Port Brogan by tunneling under City Hall. Then things went to shit again when The Company burst in at the last second and captured him. Tyro was carried by The Toggenburg across the sea to Port Townsend, Goneril, and from there to Landover. During this trip he became the undying enemy of Jaxil and surprisingly good friends with the acting captain, Dread Pirate Gauve, as well as earning the fascination of Ethan of Malvont. Between the season finale of Season Three and the season premiere of Season Five, Gauve secretly set Tyro free. Season Five: The Frozen Fates During the Season Premiere, Tyro successfully assassinated Highman Grax during The Battle of Graxboro using an ancient dwarf stone tablet for Meteor Swarm. This move blasted him back several levels, and in his new (Something appears to be missing here.) After the battle he adventured for a while with The Toggenburg in an uneasy relationship of mutual hatred before making a daring escape with Poetry at the center docks in Barrensburg, Goneril. The party ran into Poetry and Tyro again in Tobo's mansion in Port Brogan. He had invaded it, ousted the Holy Returners, captured Sil'meelen and Fauntleroy, and tried to summon some kind of massive elder demon inside the house. Ashra fatally disrupted the spell, and the resulting explosion destroyed the mansion. He fled once the mansion was in ruins. His forces had also captured The Stumbling Duck, which was a local bar run by Yolanda the Gallant. The party kicked them out, because nobody messes with their bar. During this, Ashra ate one of the hired mercenaries' brains. He learned that Tyro was heading north, and that the mercenaries were to meet him in Landinis. They would identify themselves by going to the Talon Bar, ordering a Birdfolk Sunrise, and saying that it was a damn windy day out. He caught up with the party again in Wilderfey Wild, where they were resting on their way to Landinis, and captured his former friend Ming-ui and her companion, Prince Avimeus. He held them for ransom in the Ruins of Eldergrin, demanding five amulet pieces and/or Ethan in exchange. Unfortunately, the location where he set his trap had a mind of its own, and a badly-wounded Tyro died at the hands of Ashra and Ariana. His dying comfort was that he at least managed to take Ethan with him. Season Seven: The Throne of Discord Except he totally didn't. After having his corpse robbed blind by Claire, someone (likely Royt or Poetry) kindly happened along and brought him back from the dead. He chased down the party with Poetry and Royt at his side, and finally caught up to them by the hidden Frozen Fates. He disguised himself as Xenteroth in order to win over the demi-lich guardian of said Fates, but that backfired when he was killed yet again. Claire and Herr Doctor recovered his body and cashed in on one of the many bounties on his head in Barrensburg. Tyro reappeared, hale and animate, in Baldur City at the end of January of 1443. This time, he fought alongside Ethan and the true Baudin Dommilan in order to stop the false Baudin from opening a Frozen Fate in the middle of Baldur. He may have even arrived at Ethan's request, as Ethan contacted him a few hours earlier via Sending to ask for his help. He disappeared into a nearby room when Syscian's Tower collapsed thanks to the efforts of Kruglor the Kruglorious, pursued by Baudin 1.0. Season Nine: The Dark Lantern Some communication by Sending later, Shadowwing, Inc. learned that Tyro claimed that the assistance he'd had in the Ruins of Eldergrin had been thanks to Poetry and Tyrese Brysis. They ran into him yet again when they decided to go pick a bar fight in Landinis...with air strikes. He tried messing with Leilah Maloch while she faced off with a member of the Scarlet Brotherhood, but he eventually Dimension Doored away like a little girl. A few days later, Tyro got a message from Ethan that he'd learned that the Scarlet Brotherhood was at least in part to blame for the Revolution of 1441, and were also going to shank Tyro in the back one of these days. Tyro told Ethan that he'd been infiltrating the Scarlet Brotherhood and that they were setting up an ambush in Traitor's Pass, so be there, bring your A-game, and let's not stab each other in the face this week. During this battle, Tyro went apeshit on any and all nearby members of the Scarlet Brotherhood. He was last seen footstooling an exploding house after the Jade Kraken III blew it up. Category:Villains Category:NPCs Category:Political Figures Category:Baldur People